


Fireflies

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotional Hurt, KRTKweek2k16, Kuroo has cancer, M/M, Pure innocent love, Sad but no one dies I think, Sick Character, Song Lyrics, Tsukishima Kei is like a firefly fairy or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou just wants to be free again, free from this sickness and to the harsh reality. </p><p>Then fireflies gave him hope even if it's just for a short while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> For KRTKweek2K16. No one practically dies.
> 
> I THINK. But I put the character death tag just to be safe if none of you wants too much sadness :'(  
> This fic is a bit rushed so yeahh~ I hope I can remake this because Fireflies by Owl City is such a great inspiration <3 Well enjoy!

_You would not believe your eyes_   
_If ten million fireflies_   
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Kuroo Tetsurou silently made his way out of his room, he managed to avoid some nurses he knew would recognize him, and he honestly felt like some spy in those movies he watched. When he found the fire exit, he made his way out, and was greeted by the cool night breeze of the forest just behind the hospital.

He inhaled and exhaled as he fixed his oxygen tube, he was finally away from the smell of disinfectant, and rubber gloves. He licked his pale lips slowly before he took a step towards the trees, fixing his backpack containing a mini oxygen tank.

This was what he liked about the hospital, the fact that it has a forest just behind it, and ever since he got admitted, he was really curious and wanted to explore it.

It was quiet and it made Kuroo feel calm and forget about reality for a while. His fingers touched the first tree bark he saw, grazing softly at the rough surface and making his way in deeper, clutching his jacket tightly.

With only the moonlight as a guide, he unhurriedly walked deeper, appreciating the tallness of the trees and the sound of crickets, he can even hear some hoots of an owl.

“Wha—” However, in the center of his journey he saw something, a flying little thing that was glowing. “Firefly!” He smiled, remembering the time he was catching these little fellas when he was a kid. He reached for it but missed. He gladly followed it, catching it with a playful laugh.

He walked and followed and laughed until his knees bump into a bush and hundreds of fireflies flew, emitting a light around. His eyes followed every firefly, amazed by the beauty of the hordes of fireflies. He kept an eye on the insects as they all seemed to make their way deeper in the big bushes.

And then he pushed himself inside, he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_   
_And leave teardrops everywhere_   
_You'd think me rude_   
_But I would just stand and stare_

“Hello,” Kuroo greeted, making his way slowly towards the person who seemed to be glowing. The said party looked up from his palm were fireflies rest on them.

He has a shocked expression, golden eyes meeting Kuroo’s. “Wow, you’re…” Kuroo doesn’t know if saying he glows was rude or not but the boy literally glows. Like, he was emitting his own light like a… firefly.

“You’re not afraid?” He finally spoke as he released the fireflies. The bugs flew around them, though, not leaving the said glowing person. Kuroo cleared his throat, gave out a chuckle as little fireflies touched his nose, cheeks and hair.

The person on the ground observed Kuroo, eyes scanning the happy expression the other was making as fireflies surrounded him. He smiled, adjusting the way he sat, resting on the heels of his feet.

“Why would I be? Fireflies are cool.” Kuroo smiled down at the person below and saw that there was a flower crown made out of beautiful flowers on his head, and some of the fireflies were on his blond hair, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that looks big for him and a cropped brown pants.

“You’re glowing!” The black haired commented, his feet can’t seem to move as he just stared at the beauty in front of him.

The blond was smiling with fireflies around him.

It was… ethereal.

The blond suddenly puts his arm up and hundreds of fireflies flew up, it was so bright it seemed like its morning already but no, it was the light from those bugs. But Kuroo wasn’t blinded, he was amazed. He gazed at them, putting his arms up also and gently touched some fireflies that flew pass his hand.

He laughed out loud as he looked at the glowing person that sat on the ground again. “It’s amazing.” The one below didn’t utter any reply. Kuroo slowly walks towards him and stops when he’s a foot apart.

Kuroo took a deep breath, adjusted his backpack and crouched down, the blond’s face now a little clear to his sight.

Glowing blond hair, eyes golden with a tinge of green, and thin lips. “I’m Kuroo,” Kuroo can see the little hesitation the other made, maybe contemplating on whether to answer him or not.

“Kei.”

 

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_   
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_   
_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_   
_A sock hop beneath my bed_   
_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

Countless nights Kuroo visited the same tree behind the bushes. He knows the other was not someone human, considering the fact he controls fireflies and his entire being was glowing, but he doesn’t care. He enjoyed the quiet company of Kei, it made him feel alive again like he has a future when in reality he doesn’t.

He was smiling happily, reaching up to catch some fireflies as they flew around him. Kei smiled, observing Kuroo as he laughs before their eyes met, and Kei found himself standing, with Kuroo holding his hands and dragged him gently.

Even with a tube of oxygen stuck up his nose, Kuroo doesn’t feel tired. He felt alive, he felt strong, he felt… happy. Kuroo lets out a chuckle as Kei stared at him with panic, “Dance with us, Kei.” There was no exact dance movement but hey managed to enjoy them.

They danced and danced without music but none of them cared, they were both happy.

And then fireflies surrounded them making it more amazing.

 

_I'd like to make myself believe_   
_That planet Earth turns slowly_   
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_   
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 

Kuroo was weak, it has been four days since and he mustn’t leave his room.

He can’t leave his room.

His neck was hurting, a little swollen at the side. And his breathing got a little hard while moving around too much.  He was sad, lonely in fact because he misses Kei. He misses the fireflies, the random dances they all make and the small talks with Kei.

He wanted to feel alive again. He closed his eyes and lets the silence engulf him. He inhaled, the smell of medicine and ethyl alcohol made him sick.

_Kei raised his arm up and gently touched the tube on Kuroo’s face, his fingers gently caressed them, his golden eyes followed the trail of the tube that ends up inside the backpack Kuroo was wearing._

_“They help me breathe,” Kuroo gave a small smile, appreciating the curiosity of Kei._

_“Why?” the firefly asked._

_“I’m sick.” Kei gave a confused look and the black haired man chuckled softly, feeling his neck hurting a little but he ignored it. “I’m special, I need to breathe special air to live.”_

_“Oh…” Kei pulled his hand back but kept his gaze at the tube. “And I don’t have a lot of time left.” Kuroo sighed and looked away._

_Kei observes his face, processing the information he received. Then all of the sudden Kuroo felt a tap on his shoulders and saw Kei holding a flower in his hand, he brought his hand out and accepted the flower._

_He also felt soft lips touched his cheeks._

  
_Leave my door open just a crack_  
 _(Please take me away from here)_  
 _'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
 _(Please take me away from here)_  
 _Why do I tire of counting sheep?_  
 _(Please take me away from here)_  
 _When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

He can’t sleep, he feels tired but his eyes just won’t close.

He feels hopeless.

As days passed by without him going out of his room, and without any good news from the doctor, he was starting to feel down. No hope. 

His neck hurts more, his arms numb from all the needles stuck in him.

He wanted to be free. To be well. To breathe fresh air, not from this suffocating oxygen mask.

Then he heard a tap from his window. Kuroo slowly moved his gaze to the window and saw a firefly, it looks like it wanted to go inside, but the windows were closed shut.

A tear slipped from Kuroo's eyes  because he knew oit was Kei, he feels it.

Reaching his arm up weakly, wanting so badly to grab it, to catch it in his palms and show it to Kei.

Soon, tears after tears coated his face as the firefly stayed by the window frame. “Kei, I’m sorry…” He hoped Kei can feel him, can hear him. He wws so sorry that they can't ever meet again.

 

_To ten million fireflies_   
_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_   
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_   
_But I'll know where several are_   
_If my dreams get real bizarre_   
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

**Author's Note:**

> Oui! Oui! You made it.  
> I know, I know. Tell me all your feels in the comment <3  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> To make things more sad, the lyric part
> 
> "But I'll know where several are  
> If my dreams get real bizarre  
> 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar" 
> 
> It kind of feels like whenever Kuroo is drowned in reality he was glad he kept a few in a jar (means he kept the memories he has with Kei) Oops. 
> 
> THANK YOUU!!!


End file.
